Yuki no Ame
by Chronnia
Summary: Gintoki kedatangan tamu tak dikenal yang dikirim untuk membuatnya menangis. Untuk apa gerangan? dan bagaimana bisa pria tangguh seperti Gintoki menangis?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki no Ame**

* * *

><p><strong>Di tengah-tengah kota edo yang damai dan tentram, kota itu kedatangan tamu dari dunia lain atau sebut saja dunia parallel! Orang itu diberitahu untuk membuat Gintoki menangis, bagaimana bisa pria berambut <strong>_**silver**_** yang tangguh itu menangis?**

* * *

><p><strong>Story : Chronnia<strong>

**Disclaimer : Gintama created by Hideaki Sorachi**

**Warning : Mengandung OOC ness dan OC tak lupa penulisan acak adul**

**Genre : Comedy, Angst, Slice of life, Shounen-ai, Sci-fi ( untuk yang satu ini kurang dijamin tapi mungkin... ada :v )**

* * *

><p>' <em>Pada pukul 08.00 malam lebih, saat itulah dimana jam malam dimulai. Saat dimana makhluk di luar akal manusia bermunculan, terutama pada gedung tua ini. <em>

_Dinding yang rapuh, ruangan yang dingin, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. _

_Banyak kasus yang telah terjadi semenjak gedung ini ditelantarkan._

_Dikabarkan bahwa seorang kepala cabang perusahaan lama ini melompat dari atap gedung._

_Dan pada setiap malam hari, sebuah bayangan yang nampak seperti kepala cabang akan terus bermunculan di dalam gedung ini. Sosok itu mencari-cari apa yang telah dia tinggalkan dalam gedung ini. _

_Sosok itu akan terus bergentayangan tiap malam sambil berhitung... '_

"_**Satu... dua... tiga..**__**.**__**"**_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Sekumpulan remaja berteriak kencang sambil memeluk satu sama lain mendengar cerita temannya. "Kenapa kalian berteriak?"

"Kami mendengar persis suara seperti yang kau ceritakan!" bentak seorang perempuan yang nampak ketakutan banget. "ha? Ini kan cerita ngada-ngada, mana mungkin beneran." Seorang pria yang tadi bercerita menyangkal pernyataan sang perempuan tersebut.

Sebuah angin dingin berhembus melewati malam remaja yang sedang bermain di dalam gedung itu.

Angin itu nampak bersahabat namun juga memberi kesan yang dingin. Dari kejauhan terdengarlah suara yang halus namun terdengar jelas ...

"**Satu... dua... tiga...****"**

"Itu! Suara itu! Persis yang kau ceritakan!" salah seorang perempuan memegang erat pundak pria yang bercerita seerat mungkin, dia sudah sangat ketakutan. "Itu angin kali!"

"Mana mungkin angin bilang satu dua tiga!"

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi kembali hening, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara dan sesaat kemudian suara itu terdengar kembali bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

Detik berikutnya sebuah bayangan tampak dari samping perempuan penakut itu, sebuah bayangan bertubuh tinggi bewarna hitam pekat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Para remaja yang ketakutan itupun pergi dari gedung ini dengan lari terbirit-birit.

"Ng? Mereka kenapa?"

Bayangan itu semakin terlihat jelas oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari jendela gedung itu dan ternyata bayangan yang mereka takuti hanyalah seorang pemuda yang membawa beberapa kotak perhiasan.

"Bener-bener deh, pemilik gedung ini pasti kaya banget. Masa ninggalin kotak perhiasan mahal gini di kantornya, nggak mungkin banget."

Gerutu pemuda itu menghitung perhiasan yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut dan ternyata suara yang mereka dengar adalah pemuda itu yang harus menghitung ulang kembali karena kosentrasinya terpecah belah karena suara berisik para remaja itu.

"Capek ah, lanjutin nanti di rumah aja."

Pemuda itu pun menyimpan kotak perhiasan yang ditemukannya di dalam ransel yang dia bawa lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan gedung tersebut, kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kediaman dengan kamar yang cukup banyak alias apartmen tempatnya untuk nge-kos, pemuda yang membawa kotak perhiasan itu memasuki rumahnya dan terduduk di sofa yang ada di depannya. Dia meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya pada meja ruang tamu dengan hati-hati.<p>

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

Ujar seorang pelayan tersenyum menyambut majikan nya itu lalu ia pun menyuguhkan teh untuknya

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa ada seorang pelayan di sebuah apartmen yang biasa saja ini? Abaikan saja hal tersebut, sebab kalau diceritakan akan menjadi FF yang berbeda. Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"Airi, sudah kubilang panggil aku Randy!"

"Tidak mungkin hamba memanggil namamu dengan begitu mudahnya."

Airi, sang pelayan itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Setelah selesai ia menyuguhkan teh pelayan itu menyadari adanya kotak berisi perhiasan yang ada di atas meja, dia nampak tertarik oleh benda tersebut. "Lagi-lagi anda melakukannya..."

"Kotak ini? Aku menemukannya di gedung tua di kota tetangga! Beruntung banget kan?" Randy dengan gembira memamerkan kotak yang ditemukannya itu lalu ia membuka tutup kotak dan menunjukkan perhiasan yang ada di dalamnya. "Lumayan banget nih buat jajan!"

"Tuan, seingat aku terakhir kali anda bertemu dengan makhluk halus mereka menculikmu.."

Airi memperhatikan majikannya dengan tatapan heran. "Oh itu ya, disana nggak ada apa-apa! Kosong polll~" ujarnya memainkan beberapa perhiasan yang ada di dalam kotak itu, sesekali ia mencoba perhiasannya di lehernya ataupun di pergelangan tangan karena kebanyakan perhiasan yang ada di dalam kota itu adalah kalung ataupun gelang.

"Ah! Bicara soal kotak itu mengingatkan saya pada pagi ini saya menemukan sebuah kotak aneh di depan pintu kamar tuan. Saya pikir kotak itu menghalangi jalan jadi saya ambil kotak itu."

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Randy yang terkesima mendengarnya dia pun menebak-nebak apakah kotak aneh itu berisikan sebuah perhiasan lagi atau bukan. Kalau memang ya, dirinya benar-benar sedang beruntung hari ini. Jarang-jarang dia bisa beruntung seperti itu.

Dan setelah beberapa lamanya ia menunggu Airi yang pergi mengambil kota itu Airi pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya dan dia pun memberikan kotak itu pada Randy yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi untuk membukanya.

Ia pun langsung membuka kotak tersebut dan dalam sekejap matanya langsung terbuka lebar tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya itu.

"Wih!"

Randy memegang jam tangan yang ada di dalam kotak itu lalu ia pun langsung segera mencobanya pada pegelangan tangannya membuat ia terkesima melihat jam tersebut yang bersinar seterang-terangnya bagaikan matahari pada siang hari.

"Tuan ada kertas yang jatuh"

Ujar Airi menyadari secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam kotak ke panggkuan Randy dan pemuda itu pun memungutnya, ia membaca isi yang tertera di dalamnya,

'_Selamat! Anda berhasil memenangkan hadiah total 100 juta dengan nomor serial 101014. Raih hadiah menarik lainnya dalam '_

"Kok jadi undian?" Tanya Airi yang ikut membaca nya "Aku gak inget pernah ikut undian ini." Ujar Randy yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah komputer LCD dan ia pun menyalakannya kemudian menuliskan alamat yang tertulis pada kertas tadi. "Tuan? Tuan jangan tertipu!"

'_Selamat atas keberhasilan anda sebelumnya! Ingin hadiah menarik lainnya? Bisa anda dapatkan dengan mudah dan cepat disini, caranya adalah menuliskan informasi anda dibawah ini...'_

Begitulah yang tertera pada layar komputer yang sedang dilihat oleh Randy, dengan cepat dia menuliskan semua informasi yang dibutuhkan di layar itu tanpa pikir panjang. "Tuan? Tolong dipirkan terlebih dahulu..."

Airi mencoba menghentikan ulah majikannya itu yang sangat tak biasa dibandingkan orang normal lainnya, tapi tetap saja dia di abaikan oleh Randy.

'_Terimakasih atas partisipasi anda, untuk mendapatkan hadiah selanjutnya yang sebesar 200 juta anda dapat mengikuti program kami. Mission G, Dimana anda diharuskan membuat orang berambut silver menangis. Jika anda berhasil anda akan segera mendapatkan hadiah , dan jika anda tidak dapat memenuhi tantangan maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Terima tantangan? Yes | No'_

"Membuat orang berambut _silver_ menangis? Bukannya rambut _silver_ itu cukup banyak ya? Aku Cuma perlu membuat salah satu dari mereka menangis kan? Ah gampang.. siapapun juga bisa aku bikin nangis!"

Sambil membanggakan dirinya, randy meng-klik tombol yes yang ada pada layar, dan saat itu pula sebuah layar muncul dari jam tangannya yang ia pakai.

'_Mentransfer ... mentransfer... data loading... data loaded... starting the operation...'_

Randy terkejut mendengar saura dari jam nya dan layar itu pun semakin lama semakin besar dan tiba-tiba ia terhisap ke dalamnya "Tuan? Tuan?" Airi menghampiri tuannya untuk mencegat dia terhisap dalam layar aneh namun terlambat sudah, dia tidak cukup cepat. Randy sudah terhisap kedalamnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Airi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat Airi memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mengembalikan tuannya, Randy sedang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang luas dan kosong. Tak ada apapun di dalamnya, hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Kali ini, dia mendengar suara

' _Pemberitahuan! Misi kali ini adalah untuk membuat orang berambut silver menangis, jangka waktu misi tidak ada. Jika anda tidak berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini anda akan terjebak dalam kurun waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Untuk membantu anda dalam menyelesaikan misi ini kami telah menambahkan sebuah fungsi ke dalam jam tangan ini. _

_Fungsi jam tangan ini adalah sebagai mesin waktu, anda dapat kembali ke masa lalu ataupun ke masa depan tapi ingat anda tidak dapat kembali kedunia anda kecuali setelah menyelesaikan misi karena anda berada pada dimensi yang berbeda. Dan juga hal yang perlu diingat, anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk membocorkan informasi-informasi mengenai misi rahasia ini. Konsekuensi terburuknya adalah anda tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia anda. Hadiah yang anda dapat setelah menyelesaikan misi ini dapat kami jamin dan juga keselamatan anda jika misi terselesaikan. Selamat mengerjakan misi!'_

Randy kembali terhisap oleh layar itu dan untuk sesaat kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Perlahan-lahan mataku pun terbuka melihat sebuah dunia yang biasa ku lihat tapi sedikit berbeda dan ku sadari bahwa aku berada ditengah kota Edo, kota Jepang di masa lalu.

Kota di mana banyak samurai berkeliaran.

Banyak mata yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh bahkan aku menatap mereka juga dengan tatapan aneh karena mereka memang semua aneh dengan pakaian mereka yang masih mengenakan pakaian kimono dan terutama gaya rambut mereka yang terkesan sangat jadul. Ah Semua yang ada di sini terasa sangat aneh dan itu wajar karena aku berada di kota masa lalu. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang ku kenal.

Sesaat ku teringat akan misi yang ku dapati tadi yang membawa ku ke masa lalu.

Terdiam dalam diam menatap mereka yang mulai saling berbisik-bisik yang ku yakini mereka membicarai diriku membuatku risih mendengarnya. Aku pun bangun lalu ku bersihkan debu yang melekat di tubuhku dan saat itulah ku sadari aku berada di tengah jalan yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Di tengah kebingungan ku dan terkeasinganku sebuah bayangan besar muncul dari atasku dan sepintas membuatku penasaran di buatnya aku pun melirik ke atas, melihat langit dan bukan main kagetnya apa yang ku lihat. Sekumpulan burung besi besar yang dimana di dalam duniaku di sebut dengan pesawat berterbangan di langit.

Bukankah ini zaman edo?

Dan bukan itu saja, aku juga tersadar kalau penduduk yang ada disini bukan hanya manusia. Baru saja aku melihat seekor cheetah berjalan dengan kedua kakinya dan juga memakai sebuah jas! Apa dunia sudah menggila sehingga dijajah oleh kucing-kucing yang biasanya kita anggap lucu itu? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat ini saking lucunya kucing-kucing itu.

Benar-benar , dunia sudah menggila. Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan misi ini lalu kembali ke dunia ku dan bersantai-santai disana, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku jika aku terus menerus tinggal disini.

Tapi pertama-tama, aku harus mencari seseorang yang berambut _silver_. Kalau ceritanya di zaman edo sih tentu sedikit orang yang berambut _silver_, kecuali mereka yang tidak sengaja tertumpah cat ketika mengecat tembok rumahnya eh disini rumah pakai kayu ya? Yaudah.

Kalau begitu seseorang yang sengaja menumbuhkan uban di rambutnya sampai penuh. Berarti dia sudah tua dong? Terlalu mudah, orang tua tentu gampang dibuat menangis. Kalau begitu seseorang yang masih bisa dianggap muda. Ternyata susah juga, pasti ada petunjuk pada informasi-informasi sebelumnya. Tapi satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah orang berambut _silver_.

Apa mungkin dari judul, Mission G. Huruf G ini mencurigakan, bisa jadi mengarah pada seseorang berambut _silver_ ini coba saja tanya ?

Untuk mendapat petunjuk lebih lanjut aku datang menghampiri seseorang yang berpostur tubuh besar dan kekar, besarnya sangat besar sampai-sampai aku yang termasuk remaja kece ini terlihat kecil. Rambutnya bahkan bagaikan dikasih wax mengarah ke atas.

Bisa kutebak dia adalah seorang polisi, darimana? Entahlah, mungkin dari seragamnya yang cukup berbeda dari yang lain. Beberapa orang yang kulihat semenjak aku tiba disini mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, karena itu aku berpikir bahwa dia seorang polisi. Bukan hanya itu saja, warna baju yang cukup gelap menandakan kekuatan dan juga desain yang menarik bagaikan bajak laut yang siap membajak dan menguasai sekitarnya juga termasuk salah satu faktornya.

"Misi, apa kau tahu seseorang berambut _silver_ berinisial G?"

Orang itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihatku. Bsagaikan melihat sebuah monster dia harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihatku yang bertinggikan sekitar 160 cm ini.

"Ya, itu aku."

Dengan agak ternganga dan mataku yang terbuka lebar melihat dia yang sangat berbeda dari kriteria yang ada, sebab rambutnya warna coklat. "Orang-orang memanggilku G, alias Gorilla."

Pria itu menjawab dengan raut wajah yang ingin menangis, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah karena namanya itu tapi dilain sisi juga aku merasa nama itu cocok untuk dia sebab memang dia mirip dengan gorilla.

"Bukan, aku mencari seseorang berinisial G kecuali gorilla atau semacamnya."

Mata pria itu perlahan-lahan mulai berkaca-kaca, dan saat kemudian dia menangis "Kenapa? Memangnya gorilla salah apa sampai-sampai di tolak mentah-mentah gitu! GORILLA ITU SANGAT PENGERTIAN DAN LUCU!"

Dia menangis terisak-isak di depanku, bahkan ingusnya itu sampai keluar kemana-mana sampai aku merasa jijik melihatnya. Sepertinya aku telah bertanya pada orang yang salah, ingin rasanya pura-pura gak kenal.

"Kondou-san ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Kali ini kenalannya datang menghampiri kami, dia tampak kebingungan melihat pria yang disebutnya kondou menangis dihadapanku. Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat seperti berandalan yang membuat seorang polisi menangis terisak-isak. "Bukan! Dia nangis sendiri!" aku berusaha menjelaskan situasi ini pada pria yang datang menghampiri kami. Untungnya pria itu mau mendengarkan ceritaku terlebih dahulu.

Seusai bercerita mengenai kondisiku saat ini, pria itu hanya menatapku dengan mata _onyx _miliknya , kemudian dia mengambil sebuah rokok yang ada di saku celananya dan menghisapnya. "Jadi kau datang dari dimensi yang berbeda untuk mencari seseorang berinsial G ini itu maksudmu?"

Untunglah orang ini normal dan paham maksudku, dia dengan begitu saja menerima apa yang aku ceritakan padanya. Bahkan cerita yang tak masuk akal seperti terisap atau dimensi itu dia mempercayainya. "Apa kau kenal seseorang itu?"

"Mungkin ya mungkin tidak, tapi untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau ikut kami agar kami bisa membantumu lebih lanjut dalam mencari orang ini." Pria itu datang mendekat dengan memegang sebuah borgol dan mengikatnya pada tanganku, kali ini aku benar-benar dianggap gila bukan aneh lagi!

"Pak, beneran aku gak boong cius deh..."

Meski aku berusaha untuk mengelak tetap saja aku dibawanya masuk kedalam mobil petugas. Setelah itu aku berada di sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Shinsengumi' di depannya. Tampaknya aku sedang dalam masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan orang-orang telah berkumpul dihadapanku, saat ini aku berada di sebuah ruangan ala jepang dengan dikelilingi 4 pria, kedua dari mereka adalah kondou-san dan pria bermata _onyx_ yang membawaku kemari.

Selain itu kedua pria lainnya tampak biasa saja dan bahkan terlihat mereka masih remaja atau belum terlalu dewasa. Salah satu dari mereka berawakan remaja dan berambut coklat muda, mungkin kalau aku seorang perempuan bisa saja aku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Pria selanjutnya adalah ... hmmm, biasa? Ya standarnya biasa , dan dia berambut hitam agak panjangan gitu.

"Oy jangan bilang aku biasa aja!"

Teriak pria yang terlihat biasa saja kemudian kondou bertanya padanya mengapa dia teriak gak jelas gitu. "Entah aku mendengar seseorang bilang aku ini biasa-biasa saja, sakit tahu."

"Ehem, kalian sudah dengar ceritanya kan? Dia datang dari dimensi lain untuk mencari orang berinisial G ini." Terang pria dengan tatapan tajamnya itu, "Tunggu Toushi, dia masih kebingungan tuh, sebaiknya kita perkenalkan diri agar dia tenang menjelaskan situasinya." Jelas kondou yang daritadi melihat gerak-gerikku, entah kenapa aku mulai merasa bahwa kondou ini orang yang menyeramkan dalam arti aneh.

"Oke, namaku Kondou Isao. Kau bisa memanggilku Gorilla." Kata Kondou-san sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatapku, selanjutnya adalah pria bermata _onyx_ yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Kondou-san , nggak usah pake gorilla segala. Ehem, Hijikata Toushiro...te-"

"Gorilla-san, kenapa kita pake acara kenalan segala? Dia buronan kan kenapa nggak kita tangkep aja langsung daripada di interogasi ga jelas gini? Ah aku Okita Sogou."

"Jangan seenaknya meng-klaim dia itu buronan atau bukan! Kau anggap semua orang itu buronan kan! Lagian kamu sendiri ikutan ngenalin diri! Terus kamu ikut-ikutan manggil komandanmu sendiri Gorilla!" teriak pria yang biasa-biasa saja itu namun Okita tidak mendengarkan malahan dia menutup telinganya karena tak sanggup mendengar ocehan Yamazaki.

"Aku ingatkan, namaku Yamazaki Sagaru bukan pria yang biasa itu ya!"

Setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri, aku rasa aku juga harus memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Randy."

"itu aja?" tanya Hijikata terheran mendengar namaku yang mungkin dianggap singkat ini. "iya, itu aja." Lalu setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening, tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara setelah menyebutkan nama ku ini.

"Aahaha... jadi Randy-san, kau datang dari dimensi lain kan? Apa kau menggunakan alat seperti dari laci meja untuk sampai kemari?" tanya yamazaki yang berusaha memecahkan suasana aneh ini. "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak se-_slim _itu untuk masuk ke laci meja.. aku hanya disuruh mencari orang berinisial G ini dan setelah itu tiba-tiba kesadaranku menghilang. Lalu sampailah aku disini begitu.."

"Lalu siapa orang G ini?"

"Justru itu aku bertanya pada kondou-san, barangkali dia kenal seseorang yang namanya G."

Saat itu Okita, Hijikata, dan Yamazaki menatap secara bersama-sama kepada Kondou. Mereka seakan-akan menyuruh Kondou untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini karena terlalu merepotkan berurusan dengan orang aneh. Atau seperti itulah. "Kalau soal inisial G apa seperti namaku Gorilla, berarti dia mempunyai julukan dengan huruf G."

"Atau mungkin G itu nama dari si pelaku, bicara soal yorozuya ada dia yang namanya G." Tambah Hijikata dia memasang wajah yang serius, dia benar-benar memikirkan misteri G ini.

Saat ini aku tidak bisa fokus pada pembicaraan mereka, semua hal ini masih terlalu aneh dan berlebihan untuk otak kecilku yang manis ini. Sepintas untuk melihat keadaan sekitar mataku tertuju pada Okita, di wajahnya tertera bahwa ia terlihat puas dan tersenyum kecil. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang biasanya ada di _Shoujo manga_ *(Komik cewe). Melainkan senyuman yang sangat sinis dan puas, seakan-akan bagai seekor harimau yang berhasil menangkap sebuah mangsa. "Hijikata, kita tidak membicarakan soal _yorozuya_."

"_Yorozuya_?"

"Sekumpulan orang-orang bego yang kerjanya bantu-bantu dan disana ada gebetannya –" begitu Okita siap membeberkan sesuatu yang terlihat penting, Hijikata langsung membungkam Okita dengan sekumpulan tisu yang saling digulung membentuk bola besar. "Ahahaah sekumpulan orang malas katanyaa, ya kan sougo!?" keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah Hijikata, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ini namun tetap saja terlihat jelas dari tingkah lakunya.

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak! Bukannya kita sedang berdiskusi!?" dengan agak memaksa, Hijikata berusaha untuk terlihat natural dan sesekali dia tertawa kecil. Okita yang saat itu sudah terlepas dari bungkaman Hijikata masih memasang senyuman sinisnya itu, dan sesekali dia menghela nafas sambil melihat Hijikata.

"Terserah deh.."

Setelah itu, Okita mengambil sebuah headphone yang tersimpan dari dalam sakunya dan memasangnya di kedua telinganya. Dia mencolokkan kabel dari _headphone_ itu ke _portable_ yang ada di pedangnya, sebuah nada mulai terdengar samar-samar dari _headphone_ yang dipakai Okita sedangkan Yamazaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan hanya untuk bermain badminton.

"Ehem.. biarkan saja orang-orang bego itu. Apa tidak ada ciri khas dari orang itu lebih lanjut?"

Hijikata masih saja terlihat serius mendiskusikan masalah ini meskipun teman-temannya sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadapku. Tampaknya mau tak mau aku di cap sebagai orang aneh dan mereka tidak peduli lagi denganku.

Mendengar ucapan Hijikata aku teringat sebuah petunjuk yang sangat penting dan dari awal sudah kulupakan, tidak bukannya dilupakan namun terlupakan. Jika dilihat-lihat sebelumnya aku sudah menanyakannya pada Kondou namun dia tidak mendengarnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akhirnya sampailah aku disini setelah semua kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Orang itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja dari balik pintu tatami terlihat sosok pria berparas tinggi dan besar dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, suaranya yang dalam itu sangat nge-khas dan juga mata ikan matinya yang berwarnakan merah menandakan seberapa tangguhnya orang itu meskipun berlawanan dengan matanya.

"Yo.."

Hijikata terkejut melihat sosok pria yang muncul dibelakangnya, dia meloncat jauh ke arahku bagaikan kucing yang melompat ketakutan. "B-brengsek! Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Extra Chapter 1<p>

( Seperti biasa, anggap background cerita ini rumahnya Gintoki. Khususnya bagian atapnya saja eh pintu depan saja )

Gintoki : "Apaan nih? Acara apa ini? Ga ada yang ngasih tahu aku."

Kagura : "Mana aku tahu-aru, mungkin ulah orang dewasa demi menghasut orang-orang untuk meningkatkan popularitas anime ini."

Gintoki : "Mereka lagi? Gak pernah nyerah juga ya mereka, kasian tuh pembaca seringkali ditipu di anime ini."

Shinpachi : "Gin-san... kagura-chan... ini Fanfic bukan anime..."

Gintoki : "Aku menolak keras penipuan! Akan kuselidiki author yang ngerancang nih cerita."

Shinpachi : "Dibilang ini fanfiction bukan anime! Lagipula kamu sendiri juga sering nipu pembaca dimana-mana!"

"Gintoki : "Kagura! Kau ikut aku ke ruangan si author!"

Kagura : "Rodriger!"

Shinpachi : "Kagura!? Harusnya roger kan.."

( kali ini backgroundnya ganti ya jadi sebuah ruangan. Anggap aja kamar sendiri, bikin senyaman mungkin sejuk dihati~)

Kagura : "Gin-chan! Aku nemu sesuatu yang mencurigakan!"

Gintoki : "Apa itu? Jangan-jangan kaset eroge?"

Shinpachi : "kalian... jangan merusak image author ya..."

Kagura : "Lebih parah-aru, lihat ini..."

Author : "NGAPAIN KALIAAAN, ITU DIARY GUEEE !"

Kagura : "Kembalikan! Jangan-jangan itu buku Maginogyon, buku sihir legenda!?"

Author : "Bukan! Jangan seenaknya ngarang nama! Tu buku juga ada di fandom tetangga**!"

** ( Parody Mabinobion, buku sihir milik Dekomori dari Chuunibyou )

Gintoki : "Hati-hati kagura, dia lebih kuat dari yang kukira..."

Author : "Lu juga ngapain Gintoki!?"

Gintoki : "Aku minta penjelasan! Kenapa seenaknya membuat cerita tanpa sepengetahuan kami? Gak dibayar pula!"

Author : "Gintoki... seharusnya ini menjadi hadiah kamu ulang tahun kemarin, berhubung waktu itu 1 bulan yg lalu minggu ujian aku gak sempet ngasih apa-apa ke kamu. Nge fan-art aja kaga... jadi ya..."

Gintoki : "... Author-san... jadi fanfic ini ditujukan untukku darimu. Baiklah, sudah sewajarnya bagi tokoh utama untuk terkenal begini. Aku akan membuat fanfic ini sukses dengan kehebatanku."

Author : "Kalau mengerti baguslah, sekarang jangan datang ke kamarku lagi, apalagi sampe baca diary gue... "  
>Shinpachi : "Author? Sifatmu bertolak belakang, sekarang kamu ngusir kami..."<p>

Gintoki : "Para pembaca yang setia, terimakasih atas perhatian kalian... ulang tahunku.. kasih review nya, apa saja diterima. Jangan lupa minum susu stroberi sambil baca fanfic ini ya! Dan juga, saksikan aksi ku yang keren di chapter berikutnya, pasti chapter 2 fokusnya ke aku HAHHAHAHA."

Author : "Atau mungkin mulai muncul adegan shounen-ai loh... " *lirik *lirik

Gintoki : *DeathGlare* "AKU BUKAN GAY"

Author : "AHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Gintoki : "AUTHOR NISTA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura : "Apa cuma aku yang merasa ditinggalkan?"

Shinpachi : "Ada aku kagura-chan..."

Kagura : "...Pergi kau dasar megane..."

Shinpachi : "Ch-chotto!"

.

.

.

Tehee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki no Ame**

* * *

><p><strong>Story : Chronnia<strong>

**Disclaimer : Gintama created by Hideaki Sorachi**

**Warning : Mengandung OOC ness dan OC**

* * *

><p>Rambut <em>silve<em>r...

Petunjuk yang dari awal sudah terlupakan...

Dan saat ini sudah kutemukan sosok itu, seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna _silver. _Sosok yang paling ingin kutemui, mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku benar-benar merasa lega, meskipun aku belum mengenal dirinya. Tapi aku yakin, dialah orang yang kucari.

"Ayo masuk danna. Kita punya kursi khusus untukmu." Suara Okita memecah belah pikiranku dan tersadarlah aku dari angan-angan. Okita melepaskan headphone yang sedang dipakainya dan dia berdiri untuk menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau jadi sopan begitu?"

"Danna, seseorang mencarimu."

Okita menunjuk Padaku, namun karena Hijikata berada di belakangku jadi seolah-olah Okita menunjuk pada Hijikata. Hijikata tahu akan niat buruk Okita, dia berusaha menghindari jari telunjuk Okita, hanya saja Okita yang iseng terus mengarahkan jari telunjuknya mengikuti gerak-gerik Hijikata.

"Seseorang kangen padaku haha."

Laki-laki berambut silver itu sedikit tertawa, dia menyangka bahwa Hijikata lah yang mencari-cari dirinya bukan aku. Sedangkan Hijikata sendiri terlihat lelah akibat menghindari 'serangan' Okita, "Siapa yang kangen kamu. Dia yang nyariin kamu tahu!"

"Jangan boong Oogushi-kun."

"Sadar diri woy!"

"Masih gak mau ngaku juga? Ya sudahlah, Gin-san orangnya gak sabaran lho-"

"Dibilangin masih ngeyel juga..."

Selagi Hijkata beradu mulut dengan lelaki yang bernama Gin, Okita menyeretku keluar dari ruangan dan ia mengunci seluruh pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Aku hanya terdiam melihat Okita yang mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"kalau kau ganggu mereka, kubunuh kau."

Saat itu Okita mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tajam, ya aura hasrat ingin membunuh. Dan tatapannya? Sangat-sangat menusuk sampai-sampai badanku menggigil dan mataku tak berani menatap mata itu.

Untungnya ketegangan itu terhenti oleh suara hentakan pada dinding yang berasal dari dalam ruangan. Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran mengapa Okita mengunci mereka berdua di dalamnya tapi karena ancaman Okita begitu menakutkan aku tak berani mencari tahu.

"KAMPREEEET LO SOUGOOOOOO!"

Teriakan Hijikata terdengar begitu menggelegarr sampai gendang telingaku serasa ingin pecah, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi pintu ruangan tersebut di dobrak oleh Hijikata.

"Cih-" Okita terlihat sangat kesal melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar akibat dobrakan Hijikata, dalam ruangan itu terlihat lelaki bernama Gin yang pingsan di dalamnya dengan Kimono yang berantakan.

"Sayang sekali Danna..."

"Jangan ikut campur."

Okita kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk di depan meja. Hijikata juga ikut duduk di sebelah kirinya diikuti oleh Gin setelah membereskan kimononya yang berantakan. Sedangkan aku duduk di antara mereka, Gin dan Hijikata. "Sudah kubilang, dia orang yang mencarimu."

Selagi Hijikata berbicara, Gin menatapku dengan seksama. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat itu, tatapan Gin yang begitu menusuk atau begitu tajam membuatku merinding. Bukan dalam arti merinding ketakutan tetapi merinding karena tatapannya yang sangat tak biasa, ibarat dia bertemu dengan _Loli_. Ngerti kan? Enggak ... ya udah.

"Dek, untuk apa mencari abang?"

_Gleg!_

Untuk sesaat aku mendengar kata-kata terlarang yang paling tidak kusukai. Dan kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalaku_. _Hatiku berdegup kencang dan badanku menggigil, aku mencengkeram lututku sekuat-kuatnya untuk menahan rasa amarah.

"SIAPA ADEKMU!? GUE BARU UMUR 20 TAHUN INI!"

Kulontarkan amarahku dengan memukul meja dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga se-RT pun terdengar suaraku yang cetar membahana baday bin petir. Hanya Gin dan Hijikata lah yang terpengaruh oleh teriakanku ini, mereka membuka mata selebar-lebarnya sambil menatapku. Sedangkan Okita tetap dengan gayanya, dia _stay cool _ di tempat, ternyata daritadi dia sudah memakai Handphone di telinga tanpa disadari oleh kami, sial.

"Sifatnya jadi berubah..."

Ucap Hijikata setelah mendengar teriakanku yang menggelegar itu, dia kembali duduk pada posisinya dan terbatuk kecil.

"Masa? Beneran kamu umur 20-an? Gak keliatan..."

Ucap Gin yang tak percaya dengan kata-kataku barusan, dia datang mendekatiku hanya untuk membandingkan tingginya dengan tinggi badanku. Percaya atau tidak tinggi kami sangatlah berbeda! Bagaikan sebuah raksasa dengan kurcaci, aku ini termasuk bangsa kurcaci yang hanya dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Ah lupakan...

Melihat tingkah Gin yang terus membanding-bandingkan tingginya, akhirnya emosi ku mulai mencapai titik puncaknya. Ketika hasratku mengatakan ingin menghajarnya, sebuah pukulan sudah mendarat pada perut Gin. Bukan, yang memukulnya bukanlah aku melainkan Hijikata. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di depan Gin dan memukulnya.

"Hentikan ulahmu dasar keriting gak guna."

Gin mulai memegang perutnya yang kesakitan, dia sedikit melangkah mundur menjauhi Hijikata dan menatapnya tajam dengan amarah. "Oi buat apa itu!?"

"Bisa tidak kau diam untuk sebentar saja? Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bercanda." Kata Hijikata geram.

Sesaat barusan akulah yang paling emosi, tapi saat ini kedua orang inilah yang sedang dalam titik puncaknya. Mereka tampak sangat menyeramkan. Selagi memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan, Gin berjalan mendekati Hijikata dan kemudian menarik kerahnya.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk membantu disini."

Sekilas terlihat deburan ombak yang menghantam bebatuan karang disertai dengan badai yang mengamuk. Gawat, kalau diteruskan akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Su-sudahlah! Cuma gara-gara umur doang jadi begini..."

Kupegang tangan Gintoki mencoba untuk membuatnya melepaskan genggamannya. Mereka berdua terlihat lebih kalem daripada sebelumnya, dan Gintoki mulai melepaskan genggamannya dari Hijikata dan menjauh.

Sesaat Gintoki bergumam, namun tidak terdengar jelas olehku. Kemudian dia menatapku lekat, kali ini tatapannya bukan seperti tatapan lolicon. Tapi benar-benar tatapan kesal. Kucoba untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapannya itu dengan melihat Hijikata.

Saat itu Hijikata sedang membereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat ulah Gintoki.

"Oi kerdil!"

"Ha-hai?"

Spontan aku menjawab panggilan Gintoki yang aslinya nusuk banget itu. Masih dengan tatapan kesal, kali ini dia menunjuk aku.

"Kau yakin aku orang yang kau cari?"

"Ka-kayaknya..."

"Jawab yang bener, jangan bikin bingung!"

"Y-ya! Yakin bang!"

Sifatnya tiba-tiba saja berubah, yang tadinya kalem menjadi... galak? Ya, segalak seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang keasyikan bermain bentendo. Kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Aku gak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu akan kubantu sebisa mungkin."

Gintoki kembali duduk di depan meja bundar, meski wajahnya masih terlihat sangar tetapi dia bersedia membantuku. Entah ada angin apa dia berubah pikiran.

Kembali ke diskusi, kali ini situasi telah berubah. Gin bersedia mendengar masalahku dan membantu sebisa mungkin. Dan hal itu membuat Hijikata menjadi tenang dan ikut duduk di samping Gin. Diikuti oleh aku yang masih merasa gugup ini.

Wajar saja aku merasa gugup, bagaimana jika mereka mengamuk ditengah diskusi karena ucapanku yang salah?

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" Tanya Gin dengan enggan.

"Begi-"

Sebelum aku sempat menerangkan masalahku, teringat percakapan kami sebelumnya di kepalaku. Percakapan sesaat sebelum Gin datang, Okita bilang kalau Gin merupakan anggota Yorozuya yang berarti _Jack of All trade._ Artinya mereka rela mengerjakan pekerjaan apapun asal dibayar. Hal ini yang membuatku bingung.

"Yorozuya itu... dibayar?"

Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya, daripada tidak sama sekali. Gin hanya menatapku terheran dan sempat tertawa kecil, tawa yang merupakan sindiran.

"Pastilah! Kau kira untuk apa aku membuka bisnis ini?"

Ternyata benar, berarti ujung-ujungnya dia akan meminta bayaran yang setimpal. Bagiku, ini merupakan masalah penting. Bagaimana tidak? Uangku yang berharga akan diserahkan pada seseorang tak dikenal, terlebih lagi dia ini super menyebalkan.

Lagipula ingat, aku ini berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Sedangkan saat ini aku berada di zaman edo, kota samurai. Tentunya uang yang ada di masa lampau dan nanti berbeda, bisa-bisa mereka menahanku karena kasus penipuan uang palsu.

Dan akhirnya namaku akan terkenal di zaman edo dan takkan bisa kembali ke dunia asalku lagi. Sudah sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkan hal ini kan? Ya kan?

Ah, satu lagi. Kalau di ingat-ingat, informasi yang kudapat sebelumnya menyatakan kalau segala informasi yang ada mengenai misi aneh ini tidak boleh di bocorkan pada siapapun. Tapi, aku telah memberitahu Shinsengumi kalau aku berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.

*Deg*

Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang, keringat dinginpun mulai bercucuran. Bagaimana ini? Aku telah membocorkan salah satu informasi mengenai misi, apa mungkin aku takkan bisa kembali lagi? Arghh benar-benar memusingkan!

"Oi kerdil?"

Hanya satu informasi saja tak apa kan? Lagipula itu bukanlah informasi yang penting banget, setidaknya aku tidak membocorkan mengenai misi membuat seseorang berambut silver menangis.

Apa benar dialah orangnya? Bagaimana jika aku salah? Terlalu banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan, sedangkan otakku yang kecil ini sudah tak sanggup menangkap semua hal-hal yang logis. Bahkan sekarang aku berpikir kalau akan ada hujan dhuit datang.

Mungkinkah efek dari zaman ini? Zaman yang membuat seseorang stress jika berada di dalamnya, ya kali!

"Kerdil! Jangan ngelamun!"

Teriakan Gin membuatku tersadar dari bayang-bayang yang menghantuiku. Akibatnya, seluruh konsentrasiku terbuyar sudah dan pikiranku menjadi kosong.

"Kau menjadi pucat gini Cuma gara-gara imbalan? Heh anak muda jaman sekarang penginnya gratisan aja."

"Nggak, kau sendiri yang pengin dibayar.." Lontar Hijikata membalas ucapan Gin, lalu Hijikata mengalihkan pandangannya padaku yang terlihat pucat akibat terlalu memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Oi kerdi- *ehem* Randy.."

"Dia barusan ngomong kerdil kan? Dia berniat memanggilmu kerdil!" Balas Gin.

"Kau pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau kau mencari seseorang berinisal G. Apa dia orang penting?" Tanya Hijikata dengan pipi yang agak memerah mungkin karena ucapannya yang hampir memanggilku 'kerdil' tapi tetap saja dia memasang wajah serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hijikata aku hanya bisa terdiam. Memikirkan persyaratan kalau aku tidak boleh membocorkan informasi tentang misi aneh ini, aku khawatir kalau aku benar-benar takkan bisa kembali. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang sedang menunggu disana? Berapa jarak rentan waktu antara dunia ini dengan duniaku?

"..."

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin memberitahukan mereka mengenai kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku tahu kalau aku tidak di perbolehkan untuk bicara lebih daripada ini. Apa aku bisa bertahan di dunia ini sebelum aku dapat menyelesaikan misi aneh ini?

Apa aku...

Bisa membuatnya menangis sebelum diriku sendirilah yang terjatuh...

Selagi aku terus menerus berpikiran hal negatif, Hijikata terdiam dalam diam memperhatikanku. Sepertinya dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu, yah dia kan seorang polisi. Dan saat ini dia sedang di ambang kebingungan apa mungkin aku seorang teroris yang berpura-pura untuk menginvasi Shinsengumi.

Tak apalah... jika aku di tangkap saat ini, mungkin aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih di dalam sel penjara.

"Kau dengar itu yorozuya?"

"Heh?"

Gin tersentak mendengar Hijikata, dia tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata barusan.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia mencari seseorang berinisial G."

Aku tak percaya mendengar ucapan Hijikata, apa dia berusaha membelaku? Membantu diriku yang belum lama ini bertemu, padahal dia punya wewenang untuk langsung menangkapku dengan berbagai tuduhan.

"Aku nggak tahu detailnya lebih lanjut, dan aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Tapi dengan hanya melihat matanya yang penuh kebimbangan, dia tidak berbohong. Kalau kau mempermasalahkan soal imbalan, ambil saja dari dompetku itu!"

Sama seperti reaksiku. Gin juga terkejut sekaligus heran dengan ucapan Hijikata yang tiba-tiba saja membelaku. Gin yang masih berusaha untuk menangkap semua ucapan Hijikata terdiam sesekali terlihat berniat untuk membuka mulutnya itu namun ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oke aku ngerti! Aku Cuma perlu nyari seseorang bernisial G kan?" keluh Gin dengan enggan, dia masih terlihat marah... dan juga sedih? Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi aku mendapati kesan bahwa dia sedih dari mata ikan matinya itu.

"Oi, ikut aku!"

Syukurlah, Gin sudah benar-benar sepenuhnya ingin membantuku dan itu juga karena bantuan dari Hijikata. Ternyata polisi yang kuanggap menyeramkan itu mempunyai hati yang baik, kalian tidak akan tahu hati seseorang kalau hanya melihatnya dari luar saja. Heh aku harus berhenti berprasangka buruk terhadap orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mou... Toshi-kun..."

"Tenang... kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari _cool_ dan _party_ disini.."

Saat ini, Hijikata sedang duduk santai bersama dengan sekumpulan wanita-wanita muda yang memakai yukata lumayan mencolok di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa disebut mewah. Mereka semua bagaikan kucing yang sedang manja pada majikannya, dan di balik itu dua orang pemuda tampak terbaring dan menangisi kekalahan.

Mungkin kalian terheran dengan situasi saat ini, mari kita mundur ke beberapa silang waktu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Semua atas nama cinta, menangkap bintang itu mustahil tapi menangkapmu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. _Just do it_!"

Ucap Gintoki yang sedang bergaya sok keren sambil menggigit bunga di mulutnya, dia berputar-putar sekian kalinya dan untuk terakhir kali dia mengibaskan jasnya yang dia pakai berwarna putih lalu melempar bunga tersebut ke atas langit.

Selain ulah Gintoki yang _absurb_ itu , Randy mengikuti setelahnya. Dia mengambil sebuah topi yang dia taruh di pinggir jalan dan memutar-mutar topi lalu memakainya tetap dengan bergaya seperti Michael Jackson yang terkenal dengan _moonwalk-_nya.

"Kasus demi kasus telah kupecahkan, tak ada kasus yang tidak bisa kupecahkan. Kecuali kasus diantaraku denganmu, semua atas nama cinta."

Kembali setelah itu, kali ini giliran Hijikata lah yang beraksi

"Semua atas nama cinta, takkan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku. Meski sekalipun kau berlari ke negeri china."

#Note : (Parody O*kami shoujo yang disetiap ending-nya ada kalimat semua atas nama cinta.)

Hijikata mengambil bunga yang dilempar oleh Gintoki dan mencium aroma bunga itu untuk beberapa saat dan menaruhnya di dadanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga orang tersebut tiba-tiba saja bertingkah aneh dengan menggombal tak jelas begini. Apalagi mereka menggombal di tengah jalan, atau lebih tepatnya di depan toko yang bernama _Takamagahara. _

Sesaat kemudian, Hijikata mengambil sebuah bazooka yang entah darimana asalnya dan menembakannya ke arah Gintoki dan Randy dan **BOOM!**

"Kenapa kita semua bergaya malu-maluin begini?"

Debu mulai bertebangan akibat tembakan bazooka dari Hijikata, asap mulai menggumpal berkumpul di sekitar 3 pria yang daritadi emang malu-maluin banget.

"Habis, dia mencari seseorang kan? Untuk permulaan tempat inilah yang terbaik untuk mencari seseorang. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya kesini."

Gintoki menutupi mulutnya dan keluar dari gumpalan asap dengan utuh, dia tidak terkena tembakan bazooka tadi sama sekali.

"Maksudmu kita harus menghibur perempuan dan menanyai nama mereka satu-satu? Lagipula emang dia lagi nyari cewe?"

"Tenang , identitas aslimu tidak akan terbongkar wakil kapten iblis. Aku sudah menyiapkan nama samaran untukmu **Toshi**." Gin sengaja menyebut nama Toshi dengan menitikberatkan suaranya pada bagian –to dan memanjangkannya pada bagian –shi.

"Ka-kalau aku gimana uhuk-uhueek-"

"..."

Untuk sesaat Gintoki terdiam bersamaan dengan keluarnya Randy dari gumpalan asap. Berbeda dengan Gintoki yang selamat, Randy sedikit terkena bazooka tersebut akibatnya badan dia dipenuhi oleh debu-debu pasir dan juga sedikit lecet pada bagian kaki. Randy mulai berdiri kembali dan membersihkan badannya dari semua debu.

"**Randy**... _just do it!_"

Masih dengan nada yang lebay gitu, Gintoki menunjuk Randy.

"Oi, namaku gak ada bedanya."

"Mau gimana lagi? Namamu aja yang kependekan gitu."

"Ini nama pemberian ibuku tahu!"

"Ibumu pintar sekali memberi nama ya kerdil!"

Sebuah perdebatan diantara Gintoki dengan Randy dimulai, mereka mempermasalahkan mengenai nama samaran. Randy tidak terima dengan namanya yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari nama aslinya. Selagi mereka berdebat, sesosok bayangan menyerupai orang muncul dibalik asap yang masih menggumpal.

Sesosok bayangan itu perlahan keluar dari asap dan ternyata bayangan itu seorang pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan Gintoki dan Hijikata memakai sebuah kimono dengan sebuah syal. Rambutnya bewarnakan kuning ke emas-emasan dan wajahnya sangatlah tampan. Dialah kyoushiro, sang pemilik toko Takamagahara.

"Anu... Kalian ada perlu apa kesini?"

Semua pandangan mengarah pada pria tersebut,

"Kami datang untuk membimbing para domba tersesat. _Just do it!_"

Gintoki mulai meluncurkan mode gombalnya itu, sedangkan Randy yang tak mau kalah ikut-ikutan menggombal.

"Hanya malam ini saja.. biarkan kami membuatmu melupakan semua kegundahanmu."

Kyoushiro hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan tertawa kecil. Tawanya itu bukan tawa bahagia, tapi tawa yang agak di paksa gitu.

"Hentikan oi, cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan pergi dari sini. Berdiri di sini dengan kalian saja sudah bikin malu banget."

Hijikata mengambil sebuah puntung rokok yang ada di sakunya dan menyalakannya untuk dihisap. Gintoki dan Randy bebarengan menatap Hijikata dengan jengkel.

"Siapa suruh kamu ngikut kami?" keduanya membentak Hijikata secara bersamaan.

"loh kalian yang menggeretku kemari." Keluh Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tapi kau sendiri ikut-ikutan menggombal tau, bilang aja pengin ikut kan.." ejek Randy dengan beberapa kali menyikut lengan Hijikata, tentu saja dibalas oleh Hijikata dengan pukulan di perutnya.

"ugh..."

"kalian jangan berantem di depan toko orang ya.. jangan merusak bisnis orang." ucap Kyoushiro yang melihat tingkah laku 3 pria yang aneh daritadi, karena mereka bertindak seenaknya di depan toko beberapa pelanggan yang ada di dalamnya malahan langsung pergi keluar ketakutan.

Lalu, kyoushiro melirik Hijikata yang seakan-akan dia baru saja menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau.. ah sempurna!" Kyoushiro langsung memegang kedua tangan Hijikata dan matanya pun terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Maukah kau membantuku kembali? Kami sedang kekurangan orang." Terang Kyoushiro,

Gin yang kaget dengan ulah dan juga ucapan Kyoushiro langsung menerjang orang itu dengan menendang pantatnya. Kyoushiro pun terjatuh.

"Ya, dengan senang hati."

Jawab Gin dengan senyuman yang dipaksa, terlihat sedikit urat di wajahnya. Menandakan bahwa dia sedang marah namun memaksa dirinya untuk terlihat biasa dan tersenyum seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Lalu, di detik berikutnya pun mereka kembali menjadi host. Di tambah dengan host baru, Randy tentunya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Extra Chapter 1<p>

( Seperti biasa, anggap background cerita ini rumahnya Gintoki. Khususnya bagian atapnya saja eh pintu depan saja )

Gintoki : Dame dame dame dame dame!

Kagura : kenapa kau aru

Gintoki : Aku gak mungkin bisa lanjutin fic ini , masa udah seenaknya aja ga bilang ke kita kalau ada fic baru untuk Gintama dan seenaknya saja geret-geret kita ke masalah ini tapi tiba-tiba aja berhenti di akhir chap 1. EH tau-tau chapter 2 nongol gitu aja. Mana mungkin aku bisa lanjutin fic macem gini kan?

Kagura : Betul juga aru, si author ga konsisten aru

Gintoki : Ya, kan? Udah gitu ya, kita sama sekali ga di kasih kompensasi selama dia ngilang.

Kagura : Betul aru! Bagianku di fic juga sedikit aru!

Shinpachi : Kalian terlalu memojokkan si author.. dia itu sibuk di dunianya sendiri tahu.

Gintoki : Huh? Sibuk? Kau bilang sibuk patsuan?

Gintoki : Mau sesibuk apa juga gue ga peduli, kita juga sibuk disini tau. Emangnya cuma dia yang sibuk aja apa?

Shinpachi : Kau ini bukannya sibuk tapi sok sibuk.

Kagura : pokoknya aku minta muncul di chapter berikutnya aru!

Shinpachi : Kagura, ini bukan saatnya ribut soal begituan..

Kagura : Berisik kau aru! Gara-gara kau di chapter 1 ngomong hal yang menjijikan selama ini aku jadi tidak bisa tidur aru!

Shinpachi : Loh kok jadi aku yang kena!?

Kagura : Jangan sekali-kali dekatin aku lagi aru! Author-san! kau tidak perlu menambahinya di chapter berikutnya aru!

Shinpachi : Begini juga aku salah satu karakter utama !

Kagura : Berisik kau dasar megane! Kau ini muncul juga percuma, ujung-ujungnya ngelawak aja aru!

Shinpachi : Justru kamu yang ngelawak! Selama ini keseharianku mengurusi masalah yang kalian perbuat!

Kagura : Kau berani melawanku aru?

Gintoki : Kalian berisik banget!

Gintoki : sudahlah, serahkan saja pada si author. Mau dia lanjutin kek atau engga kek, atau kagura atau shinpachi ada juga aku ga peduli. Tapi, dengan membuat chapter selanjutnya aja udah termasuk usaha dia ngelanjutin karyanya. Jadi, ga masalah kan?

Shinpachi : Gin-san ..

Kagura : Ginchan ...

Shinpachi : bukannya kau tadi menolak mentah-mentah fic ini ya

Kagura : Kimochi warui aru

Gintoki : ...

* * *

><p><strong>Curhatan Corner<strong>

Anoo ... maaf baru bisa update sekarang, mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang berfikir mungkin ni fic bakal di disscontinued tapi kok malah muncul chap 2 ya.

Entah gimana ceritanya, tapi Nia malah lanjutin fic ini. Berhubung lagi dapet ide dan semacamnya /ditendang

* * *

><p><strong>Corner of Reviews<strong>

Terimakasih banyak yang udah nge-review fic ini!

Terimakasih untuk Guest-san, Martin C-san, dan juga Yumisaki Shinju!

Anoo.. kira-kira segini udah cukup belum shounen-ainya? Nia masih bingung sama fic yang satu ini, soalnya ini fic pertama Nia dibanding yang lainnya jadi maklum bahasanya kelewatan beda. Makanya susah juga buat lanjutin dengan nerusin gaya tulis yang sama.

* * *

><p>Jaa, Nia kira sekian dulu dan terimakasih lagi untuk semuanya yang udah baca! ^^<p>

Mata nee ^^


End file.
